Certain devices include holes, slots or other features for legs of a child, for example, shopping carts, highchairs, car seats and strollers. As used herein, such devices shall be referred to as leg hole devices (“LHDs”). When a child is engaged with a LHD, the child typically removes his or her legs from the holes of the LHD to stand upon a seat or other feature of the LHD. In many situations, a LHD has straps, belts or other devices forming a harness which holds a child in place. However, it may be inappropriate to rely solely on such harnesses since harnesses can fail in LHDs, buckles, snaps and other features of a harness can be opened by children, caregivers can forget to secure any buckles or snaps and children can wiggle out of a harness. Moreover, caregivers often concentrate on other tasks at least briefly when a child is in a LHD, such as, for example, watching another child, getting groceries off a shelf, cooking food, getting food from a refrigerator, operating a motor vehicle and the like. In such situations, caregivers may need to focus on these other tasks while a child is in an LHD, thereby potentially leaving the child in danger.